Zoanthrope Chronicles
by HitokiriB
Summary: An evil emperior has started a war against the Humans. Many fighters from the pervious BR games (Fox, Bakryu, Greg) appear and some new faces (Eagle, Johnny, Iscariot, and Duke). Check it out and review!
1. Chapter 1: Red Glow in the Dark

I've redone this entire fan fic because of all the spelling and grammar mistakes. So this is the redone, improved version! Oh and to let all the people who doesn't know Bloody Roar. Beastorize is when a Zoanthrope (a being that can transform from a human to a certain animal) transforms into his or her animal form. So to get the right look on what they look like, usually the beast resembles a human form but still the animal. Also they don't run around naked so their clothes remain on them, though at times may be torn, ripped, or lost do to the transformation.

Zoanthrope Chronicles  
  
Prologue: It has been 7 years since the end of the Primal Fury Tournament and a civil war has broken out in the Zoanthrope Kingdom. The corrupt Zoanthrope ruler Iscariot has been taxing heavily on the poorer Zoanthropes and their has been rumors of war brewing against the Humans. A secret organization labeled "The Republic of Zoanthrope" emerged from the dark times and stand against Emperor Iscariot and his corrupt ways. They want equality between Zoanthropes despite race, creed, gender, religion, and beast form as well as peace with the Humans. The Republic enlisted an army of top Zoanthrope warriors to help fight against the Emperor and the Kingdom. These warriors have form what is called the Zoanthrope Liberation movement. Their goal is destroy Iscariot and his regime and to establish peace among Humans and Zoanthropes so they can freely live together without bloodshed.  
  
Chapter 1 "Red Glow in the Dark"  
  
"Dang it!" A voice, filled with anger yells out and a phone slams. A man enveloped in darkness leans over his desk. "Those inferno Republic of Zoanthrope idiots and their Zoanthrope Liberation, curse them, curse them!" He yells and stands straight up, knocking his chair over. "They must be destroyed before my true intentions are revealed" The man yells and walks out of the dark room.

--------

In the middle of nowhere, there's a small gas station and diner. Known for it's good home cooking. Outside of the diner is a motorcycle parked and several other trucks and assorted vehicles getting gas..The diner is spare, even though it's lunch time. Only about 5 people are sitting on the booth. One man though is sitting at the bar, his elbows on the table, looking at the menu. Next to him in a motorcycle helmet.  
  
"May I help you?" The man behind the bar asks.

"Sure, Can I have a Number 3 Special" Says the man. Putting down his menu, he picks up the newspaper that was laying next to him.  
  
"The terrorism group, the Republic of Zoanthropes has launched a new offensive. The Zoanthrope Liberation Movement. We don't know who the liberation members are but if you have any idea who these members are, please inform the "The Iscariot Kingdom headquarters" in your city. These zoanthropes are highly dangerous." The man reads out loud.  
"Yeah, The Iscariot news has said they will find every single member and bring them to justice." The man behind the bar says as he gives the man 3 pancakes, 2 strips of bacon and a egg. The man takes his knife and cuts the egg and stabs it with his fork and puts it in his mouth. Finally finishing his breakfast, he places his money down and is about to turn when he feels a sharp claw wrap around his neck.

"You are Yugo Ogami, are you not?" A evil voice asks from behind.

"Who want's to know" Yugo asks.

"I am here to kill you, Liberation scum"

"Oh yeah, that's what you think" Yugo says as he kicks his attacker in the stomach. Yugo looks at his attacker and gasps.

"Bakryu!!??" Yugo says as he sees who the attacker is. A mole with green clothing ripped around him and green eyes. "No, wait this isn't the Bakryu I know!" Yugo thinks "Could it be....?" But Yugo's thought is cut short as the mole attacker slashes at Yugo. With a great leap, Yugo jumps back and beastorizes into his wolf form.   
  
"Hey, there will be no fighting on my property!" The bartender yells and picks up the phone.  
The mole creature laughs with a horrible sound and raised his arm, still staring at Yugo, he extended his claws. The claws impaled the man in the neck and pined him against the wall, blood dripping from the man. The man struggles to free himself from the deadly grip and his body goes limp. Yugo jumps forward and slashes the mole in the face, knocking him through the window. The man falls dead in a bloody heap.  
  
"Zoanthrope Liberation Scum, prepare to die!" The evil mole says and jumps towards Yugo. Yugo dodges the attack.

"How does he know I'm part of the Zoanthrope Liberation Movement?" Yugo wonders. The mole dives under ground. Yugo quickly looks around but it is too late. The earth around him crumbles and the mole jumps out of the ground. He grabs Yugo by the neck and holds him up high in the air. Yugo goes back into his human form. "Before you kill me, what's your name?" Yugo struggles to say.  
  
"I am Bakyru, the mole warrior." Bakryu says and continues to squeeze his neck. Suddenly, he feels his goes limp and his eyes grow dim. He then feels his body slowly fall to the ground and with his fading sight, he see a young brash boy in a tattered cape kick the mole in the head and quickly turns into a mole and tackles him.  
  
"The real Bak..." Yugo says as he lays on the ground and then faints.

-----------  
  
"YUGO!! YUGO!!" A female voice pops into Yugo's head. His vision returns to him and he see a ceiling, Sitting back up, his eyes squint at the light and he sees a silhouette of a young girl. He grabs his head with his hands and rubs his forehead.  
  
"Alice??" Yugo asks, rather surprised to see her. "Where am I...and why do I have such a bad headache?" Yugo looks around the hospital room. Sitting on the chair is Bakryu in his usual outlander get up he wore in the last tournament. "I felt like I got ran over my a train." Yugo painfully says and cracks his neck.  
  
"Bakyru saved you. You were attacked by that weird mole creature." Alice says..  
  
"Oh yeah! Bakryu..." Yugo's voice trails off.  
  
"Bakryu? You mean our Bakryu?" Alice says pointing the kid.  
  
"No, not him. You remember that guy who was in the very first tournament? That old looking guy that turned out to be a cyborg like creature?" Yugo asks Alice.  
  
"Him? Didn't he die?" Alice answers. Yugo shakes his head.  
  
"He must be new, more advanced version of the original. That thing whipped me around like a rag doll." Yugo explains to Alice. "Of course I was caught off guard." He said with a smile.  
  
Bakryu stands up and walks toward Yugo and Alice. "Why was he hunting you?" Bakryu asks and Yugo pulls a paper out of his jacket and shows his zoanthrope friends. On it in bold red letters, it says "Zoanthrope Liberation Movement" and under that, it reads Liberation Member Ogami Yugo and some miscellaneous personal info. Seeing the paper, they reach into their pockets and bring out the same exact paper.  
  
"So I guess we are all part of the Zoanthrope Liberation Movement." Alice says and Bakryu puts his hand over her mouth.  
  
"Wait a minute." Bakryu says and leaps toward the vents, checking the room. "We shouldn't talk about such matters here. Remember, practically the whole nation is after us. It's best we keep this quiet."  
  
"Well, since I'm better. I say we go off to the capital of The Iscariot Kingdom, Iscariot City." Yugo says and stands up but falls to one knee. Alice bends down to pick him up but Yugo pushes her away. "I'm fine. If I am to take on Iscariot, I must be strong." Standing back up, Yugo stretches out his legs and stretches out his arm.  
  
Out of the hospital, they enter into a huge city with huge skyscrapers and busy streets. Cars goes back and forth in the street and pedestrians walk in the sidewalks, going on with their lives.  
"What city is this? I was heading to Violet City before I was attacked." Yugo asks.  
  
"This is Violet City." Alice answers back.  
  
"Do you think we'll find the rest of the Liberation Movement?" Bakyru asks, resting his head on his hands.  
  
"I think we will. Actually, I know we will. There's others part of the movement. On the paper, it says before we take of the Kingdom Empire, we must find every member of the movement and that number says there are at least 20 members. Though I doubt we will find them all here but I figure when we get altogether, we will find out what we need to do." Yugo says and puts away his paper.  
  
"I wonder how we will know that they are part of the movement?" Alice asks.  
  
"There's ways. I felt a strong urge to help Yugo and it lead me to that gas station. I feel that we all have a connection that when we meet someone, we can tell they are part of the movement. Only we, the Liberation movement, can tell." Bakryu answers. An hour has passed and they're still walking down the side walk. Yugo looks anxious and keeps looking back.

"What is it Yugo?" Bakryu asks.  
  
"Their has been someone following us for a while, maybe for a half-hour now" Yugo says. "As soon as I say now, you guys make a run for it and I will deal whoever our stalker is." Yugo whispers and Alice and Bakryu shakes their heads.  
  
"We'll fight with you, remember we are part of the Zoanthrope Liberation Movement too!" Alices whispers back with a smile. Yugo smiles back and sighs.  
  
"Okay, now!" Yugo yells and they turn around and someone flies right forwards Yugo, tackling Yugo to the ground. Yugo flips the attacker from him into the ground. The strangers flips and lands on his feet. Yugo gets up and wipes the blood from his mouth. "Dang, he's fast!" Yugo says.  
  
Alice and Bakryu comes to Yugo's side and face their opponent. Their opponent, with a entertained grin, looks at Yugo and his friends but then holds up his hands in surrender.  
  
"He's one of us!" Bakryu says and Yugo looks at Bakryu then back at the stranger and he too can feel something, as if he's known this guy for a while...like he's part of Yugo.  
  
"Who are you?" Yugo asks and the stranger looks around and runs and pulls the group into a back alley.  
  
"We can't discuss the Zoanthrope Liberation Movement in broad day light! Their's spies all over, for Iscariot!" He says quietly.  
"Then how do we know your with us?" Yugo asks suspciously.  
  
"Besides the "Feeling", will this prove my friendship?" The guy flashes a paper marked Zoanthrope Liberation Movement Member Eagle. "Is that enough evidence?"

"I'm Yugo, and these are my friends Alice and Bakryu. They are accompanying me on the journey."

"My name is Eagle. I'm glad to have finally met you. Anyways, I have a strange feeling that all the members are being drawn towards you, Yugo.""  
  
"Drawn to me?" Yugo asks.  
  
" It was weird, Yugo. When I accepted the job, I felt a weird pull and a restless energy. I could actually picture you in my mind and my heart yearned towards it. Every single time, my feeling would get stronger and stronger. You are the person who all the Zoanthrope Liberation Movement will go to, so you must not die." Eagle explains.  
  
"We got the same feeling about Yugo that we needed to see him. The same picture in our minds and the yearning of our hearts." Alice says.  
  
"So I guess my "Feeling" told me right. I was hoping it was a sick joke..." A voice suddenly pops out of the dark.  
  
The group jumps and gets into their fighting stances. Heedless to the group's sudden anger, the stranger continues to walk towards them. He puts his hand into his cloak and pulls something out. Eagle jumps in front of Yugo.

"Let me handle him!" He says and spreads his arms wide and a sudden red flame envelopes him. As the fame subsided, Eagle beastorized into a large Bald Eagle in human form.

"Wait, Eagle....!" Yugo says but Eagle takes off to fast to hear him and flies at his opponent. He brings his feet up and lands a kick with his sharp talons. Eagle misses his opponent and feels a sharp jab into his side, knocking him to the ground. Eagle gets back up and is ready to charge his opponent.

"Yugo, my guesses came true, to my despise.. You are the leader of the Zoanthrope Liberation Movement." The stranger says.  
  
Yugo smiles to himself "Xion.....I didn't know they would choose you to be part of the Zoanthrope Liberation Movement." Yugo points to what's in Xion's hand, a Zoanthrope Liberation Movement paper. Eagle goes into his human form and walks back to the group, rubbing his injured side.  
"I hate the Iscariot Kingdom and would love to see it collapse more then anything. But I don't like the whole peace thing between Humans and Zoanthropes but if that means that Iscariot will leave me alone, then so be it." Xion says. "For once I am excited. This will be the greatest test of my skill. Let's go, I am eager to see who is part of this movement."  
  
"Wait Xion, people will get suspicious if they see us all walking together. Lets split up, you and Eagle can go, I trust you two can become good friends." Yugo says. "We will meet at the Violet City Hospital in a day. Be careful and don't get caught. We don't want to cause a scene nor give out our identities." Yugo tells them.  
  
So the zoanthropes walk out of the alley and the two groups walk in two different directions.  
  
Coming next..Chapter 2: Deadly Fangs and Dark Wings  
  
This is my first Bloody Roar Fic and I hope you like it. Please Review. Thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2: Deadly Fangs and Dark Wings

I don't own Bloody Roar nor any of the characters or ideas. All the characters are under Hudson Soft © 2002. So please don't try to sue me. Have a nice day.

Bios:

Yugo Ogami: Possible leader of the Zoanthrope Liberation Movement. His father died when he was 18 and so Yugo went out to investigate his death in which he finds out his Zoanthrope powers. He's a elite fighter in several forms of armed combat. He has the ability to change into a large wolf.

Alice Nonomura: Member of the Zoanthrope Liberation Movement. She was once nomral but kidnaped and turned into a Zaonthrope. She seems to have a certain bond to Yugo and possibly a relationship. She has the ability to transform into a large rabbit.

Bakryu (Kenji) Ogami: Member of the Zoanthrope Liberation Front. He was adopted by Yugo Ogami as his younger brother. He is the current name holder of the assassin "Bakryu" after he inherited from his caretaker. He was brainwashed but Yugo saved him. He has the ability to transform into a large mole.

Xion: A member of the Zoanthrope Liberation Movement. His motives are unclear, mysterious, and confusing at best. It appears though he wishes to kill Yugo Ogami. He has the ability to transform into the Unborn, a mysteriou ancient life form.

Eagle Meir: Member of the Zoanthrope Liberation Movement. His past is totally unknown but there is some indication he held a government job. He has the ability to transform into a large Bald Eagle.

Iscariot: Current and emperor-for-life of the Zoanthrope Kingdom. He is corrupt and wishes to destroy all the humans, He also wishes to exterminate the Zoanthropes that are of un-normal blood to cleanse his kingdom. His beast form is currently unknown.

Zoanthrope Chronicles  
  
Chapter 2: Deadly Fangs and Dark Wings  
  
"Huff, huff, huff..."  
  
"Johnny...Johnny....why are you running away...." A voice calls out.  
  
A young boy, scared and frightened, runs into the darkness. "Who are you?" Johnny calls out in

fear.  
  
"I am all around you Johnny. I know everything about you. You are for me to control, to decide what fate lies in wait for you, my boy." The voice responds.  
Johnny keeps on running and looks back to find the darkness is enveloping around him until it catches up and Johnny fades into the black.  
  
"Perfect. HA HA HA HA........!!!" The evil voices laughs out loud, echoing in the darkness.

--------------------------------  
  
"So how will we know where other members are?" Bakryu asks.  
  
"Well, if what Xion says is true, they'll come to us." Yugo responds.  
  
"So where do you want to start?" Alice asks. Yugo looks around, up in the sky at the

huge skyscrapers.  
  
"How about we go up there and enjoy the view of the city." Yugo says, pointing to a

giant skyscraper.

-----------------------------  
  
The opposite side of the city...  
  
Eagle and Xion walk down the street, a little more run down then where Yugo and company are.  
  
"So, how do you know Yugo?" Eagle asks.  
  
"It's a long story." Xion says  
  
"I have time." Eagle replies.  
  
"Well," Xion says, his voice husky, "I fought him in the last Bloody Roar tournament. We instantly became rivals and I vowed to kill Yugo."  
  
Eagle looks a Xion weird and backs away. Xion starts laughing.  
  
"I didn't kill Yugo before because we both have the same cause, the same goal. Instead of fighting each other, we're fighting the same enemy. That's why I didn't kill him. I'm going to save that for the end of this war." Xion explains. "How do YOU know Yugo?"  
  
"Well, I didn't personally know him 2 hours ago. I felt a strong pull and I followed it. I knew it had something to do with the movement but I couldn't place what." Eagle explains. " Until I got closer to what I felt, I could almost picture Yugo and felt his fighting spirit. That's how I met Yugo."  
  
"I felt the same way too. I hated to admit it. I was practically going insane because of it, having to side up with Yugo. I'd rather just kill him in a battle and end it all but I know it's not that easy. Yugo is a very talented and extremely strong fighter. He has potential. He could even be a..." Xions' voice trails off.  
  
"A what?" Eagle asks.  
  
"An Ancient Zoanthropian." Xion voice falls low, as if a whisper.  
  
Eagle's face becomes shocked. "Are you sure about that? I just thought that was a myth!"  
  
"Yeah, it's a myth but who says myth's can come true? Supposedly, every born nonetheless. The last ancient Zoanthropian was said to be killed protecting his mother." Xion explains. "That kind of mentality is weak and absurd."  
  
"Isn't also said that there will be a Zoanthrope that will bring peace once again between Zoanthropes and Humans? It also says that certain Zoanthrope will bring a vast Zoanthrope army and finally defeat the evil in the world and return peace to both Zoanthropes and Humans?" Eagle asks.  
  
"Yes, it says that."

---------------------------------

Darkness. All is darkness. From it comes a voice "We can't let this movement arise and come to bite us. Can't we Victor? You will dispose of it. Your master commands it." A voice rings in the blackness.  
  
"Yes my lord." A large and bulky man appears from the darkness with a light illuminating him.  
  
"Perfect." says the voice. And the large man vanishes.

------------------------------------  
  
"Wow, you can see the whole city from up here. I wonder if we can see Eagle and Xion." Alice says with wonder.  
  
"Yeah, this is the largest structure in Violet City. You can see miles away." Yugo says. Suddenly, Yugo's ears prick up and he swiftly turns his head. Though the dense cloud, a girl

screams..  
  
Amidst the crowd stands a huge man, shoving his way through the crowd of people, throwing them aside like rag dolls. Some people are carelessly throw out the window to their death. Stopping straight at Yugo, he grabs his shirt and hoists him so he can look into his face.  
  
Yugo grabs his wrist but the giants wrists don't bulge and Yugo is thrown against the window. Slammed against it, pinned by the glass and the giant. The giant brings Yugo back and slams him in the glass really hard.  
  
Shattering the glass, the giant drops Yugo and Yugo swiftly grabs hold of the side. The giant bends over and looks over the side. Bending over to push Yugo off, suddenly he falls over.  
  
Alice brings down her foot and comes over to the edge and grabs for Yugo's hand. Almost slipping, Yugo is pulled up by Alice and Bakryu. Walking away, then walk away when they are loomed by a giant shadow. They look behind them and there standing behind them is a giant Zoanthrope. A giant werewolf like creature. Not so much as a wolf like Yugo but a deformed wolf-bear thing. Grabbing Alice by her head, he tosses her out of the opening. Yugo tries to run after Alice but is swiftly knocked down.  
  
Quickly changing into his wold form and Bakryu changes into his mole form. Bakryu charges at the beast and slashes at it. The beast grabs Bakryu's wrist and proceeds to punch him in his face. The beast suddenly lurches forward and drops Bakryu. Yugo comes up from behind after kicking the beast in his neck.  
  
"Bro, go get Alice! I will finish this guy" Yugo says and Bakryu dashes to the window.  
  
Yugo, in his wolf form, starts to emit a bluish flame. With a ground shattering howl, he leaps at lightning fast speed at the wolf-bear creature. Yugo swipes at the beasts face, blood drips from Yugo's claws. He slashes again at his chest and kicks the beast into the wall. Yugo then come sup and proceeds to punch the beast in the stomach. However, the beast grabs holds off Yugo's fists and head butts him in his head and throws him into the ground. He presses his foot against Yugo's head and starts to press it to the ground. Yugo with all his strength grabs the guy's foot and flips the beast off him. Yugo springs up and kicks him in his face. The beast suddenly trips and falls out the window but grabs Yugo's foot in the process.  
  
Bakryu climbs down the wall after leaving Yugo to fight the monster. He sees a young girl clinging to the edge.

"Alice! Are you ok?" Bakryu yells. Alice looks up.

"Oh hey Bakryu, I'm ok for the moment. I kicked in the glass and theirs a empty room here." She says and Bakryu starts to climb down when suddenly, he sees Yugo and the beast falling next to him.

"What the...." Bakryu says and jumps down to help Yugo.

Yugop grabs the beast and starts to knee him in his face. The beast grabs his knee and throws him against the building. Yugo gets caught on a ledge.  
  
Bakryu then comes in and kicks the beast and slices his face. He then looks down to see the ground is getting nearer. The beast sees a opening and grabs Bakryu's face and drags him down the wall, reverting him back into a human. Grabbing hold of the ledge, Bakryu breaks free of his grasp and the beast free falls, attempting to reach the ledge.  
  
The beast is suddenly is thrown down into the ground and smashes into the concrete. Blood splattering all over the place, his body collapses and all the bones in his body shatters. His brains or what's left of them lay splattered on the pavement. He died instantly.  
  
"Need a lift?" Calls a girl and Bakryu looks up to see a women with wings. "Jenny?.."Bakryu asks and blacks out.

---------------------------  
  
Bakryu's eyes flutter open and is in a dark and clammy warehouse. "Who, what, where?" Bakryu shouts, looking about.  
  
"Hey bro, glad to see your awake." Yugo says, stooping down to meet him, Extending out his hand, he helps pull Bakryu up. Bakryu's eyes focus and sees some furniture and sees Alice sitting there.  
  
"Jenny is here. She saved us and Alice." Yugo explains as Bakryu and Yugo sit down.  
  
"Hello Bakryu. It's nice to meet you again." Jenny says, sipping her coffee.  
  
"Same here." Bakryu says with a smile.  
  
"So you gave up the model business, huh Jenny?" Alice says over her pop.  
  
"Yeah, I found my real passion to be a spy. Pays good and has risks, which I like." Jenny says, smiling to herself.  
  
"That's just like you, Jenny. Risking your life for entertainment." Yugo says with a smile.  
  
"So Yugo, finally I've got to you." Jenny says, looking over her mug.  
  
"Hmm?" Yugo says, paying half-attention.  
  
"I've finally got you." She says, more serious.  
  
"What do you mean?" Yugo asks, paying a lot more attention. "Were you hired to bring me or something?" Yugo asks with more urgency then before.  
  
"Ohhh....no. Not that Yugo. You know what I mean. The movement. I've finally got to you. I can tell you will be the one who will gather all the Zoanthrope Liberation Movement members." Jenny says with a smile. She reaches into her coat and pulls out a paper saying "Zoanthrope Liberation Movement Member Jenny."  
  
"Jenny, your part of the movement?" Alice asks, half surprised.  
  
"Yeah, actually I believe that every fighter who has participated in the Bloody Roar battles are the Movement's members, besides a few." Jenny says.  
"I'm guessing Busuzima and most likely Stun." Bakryu adds in.  
  
"Oh Jenny, did I mention that I got attacked by the old Bakryu?" Yugo asks.  
  
"Nope, you didn't Yugo. Didn't he die though. I wasn't in the first tournament but I know stories about him." Jenny responds.  
  
"Hey, I'm sorry to break the reunion but we need to get back." Bakryu says.  
  
"What do you mean?" Jenny asks.  
  
"We found two movement members. A new Zoanthrope named Eagle and someone you couldn't even begin to guess." Yugo says.  
  
"Well, if I can't guess it, tell me then."  
  
"Xion" Yugo responds.  
  
"Really?! Xion is a good guy now?" Jenny asks with surprise.  
  
"Well, we know his intentions are good and I figure he has put aside trying to kill Yugo for now." Bakryu says.  
  
"Yeah, it's 3:00 p.m. and we have to meet them tomorrow." Alice says looking down at her watch.  
  
"Hey don't be so uptight, just rest here for a little way and the next morning we can go." Jenny says.  
  
"Sorry Jenny, we are looking for other members." Yugo said to Jenny.  
  
"Hey, did you forget? They will come to you, Yugo. All in due time. We're all attracted to your presence. You need to rest, you've not fully recovered your strength from the last attack." Jenny says and gets up and places her hands on Yugo's shoulders. "I have some rooms already made. Your welcome to use them.  
  
"Thank you, Jenny." Alice says with a smile.  
  
"No prob." Jenny says and leaves the room

----------------------------------  
  
10 hours later....

(I wonder how Yugo is doing now. If he has found anyone else. Maybe he's not even alive. Ha. That can't happen cause I'm destined to be is Grim Reaper.) Xion thinks as he leans against a building.  
  
"I wonder what Yugo, Alice, and Bakryu are doing." Eagle asks, saying out loud but not expecting an answer from Xion. Eagle sits down and leans against the building and falls to sleep. Xion stands there emotionless, thinking about something.  
  
(If Yugo is an Ancient Zoanthropian, there's no way I can kill Yugo. In order for one to die, they must forfeit there immortality willingly. The last one died because he used his power to destroy the evil that was attacking hi, but he still died but it kept his mother alive. I wonder if Yugo will do the same thing with his friends....) Xion ponders

---------------------------------.  
  
"Victor was a waste of my time. He was easily killed. A waste of my effort." The same dark voice calls from the darkness.  
  
"Lord Iscariot, if I may interfere, I know I can kill Yugo and put this whole movement thing to rest." A female voice appears. A female with long hair appears from the shadows. "If you allow me, my lord. I will rid you of these meddlesome rebels." She says bowing.  
  
"So be it. Leave now and I will await your news." The man says and in an instant, she is gone.  
  
"What about me, master!" A shrill voice calls and a old man who attacked Yugo, Bakryu appears. "I can easily defeat them. No sweat." He calls out.  
  
"Why did you fail so easily?" Iscariot asks, "I gave you a chance you blew it. You fell to your new version of Bakryu. You're a waist of perfect talent. I gave you life and you threw it away with your cowardice." Iscariot's voice rises higher and higher in anger. "You ran when you were attacked by the more "superior" version of you. You COWARD!!" He calls out and from the darkness, a even darker shadow contorts and deforms into a frightening shape of unknown fear.

"You shall not fail me again, you worm." A deep, almost gurgling voice comes from the huge beast. Bakryu looks almost straight up at this beast, his eyes wide in terror. He backs up and turns and flees. The eyes flash a bright red and the small particle of red light goes speeding towards Bakryu.  
  
Piercing him in the back, Bakryu arches his back and goes through the other side. Slowly his flesh begins to evaporate and in a shrill of pain, Bakryu disappears in a cloud of red smoke.  
  
The red eyes disappear and the shadow disappears. "Pathetic fool. He deserved the death for treason."  
  
From the floor comes a tube with blue colored water and a small boy from earlier on suspended in the water. Oxygen tubes connects to the body hooked up to a machine in the back.  
  
"My wonderful project. You shall bring great glory to the Kingdom Empire. Johnny, my boy" Iscariot says, stepping out from the shadows and places his hand on the glass.  
  
"Perfect" He says with an evil grin.  
Coming next:...Chapter 3: A Brood of Vipers  
  
How'd you like this chapter hmmm..?? Interesting turn of events huh? What will become of Johnny and is Yugo a Ancient Zoanthrope??? You may learn that in the next chapter. Please review. 


	3. Chapter 3: A Brood of Vipers

I don't own Bloody Roar nor any of the characters or ideas. All the characters are under Hudson Soft © 2002. So please don't try to sue me ( Have a nice day.

Bios:

Yugo Ogami: Possible leader of the Zoanthrope Liberation Movement. His father died when he was 18 and so Yugo went out to investigate his death in which he finds out his Zoanthrope powers. He's a elite fighter in several forms of armed combat. He has the ability to change into a large wolf.

Alice Nonomura: Member of the Zoanthrope Liberation Movement. She was once nomral but kidnaped and turned into a Zaonthrope. She seems to have a certain bond to Yugo and possibly a relationship. She has the ability to transform into a large rabbit.

Bakryu (Kenji) Ogami: Member of the Zoanthrope Liberation Front. He was adopted by Yugo Ogami as his younger brother. He is the current name holder of the assassin "Bakryu" after he inherited from his caretaker. He was brainwashed but Yugo saved him. He has the ability to transform into a large mole.

Xion: A member of the Zoanthrope Liberation Movement. His motives are unclear, mysterious, and confusing at best. It appears though he wishes to kill Yugo Ogami. He has the ability to transform into the Unborn, a mysterious ancient life form.

Eagle Meir: Member of the Zoanthrope Liberation Movement. His past is totally unknown but there is some indication he held a government job. He has the ability to transform into a large Bald Eagle.

Jenny Burtory: A member of the Zoanthrope Liberation Movement. A mysterious women who has connections with Yugo, Alice, and Bakryu. One of the top models in Europe, however she also acts as a spy. Her intentions are somewhat vague. She has the ability to transform into a female vampire bat.

Iscariot: Current and emperor-for-life of the Zoanthrope Kingdom. He is corrupt and wishes to destroy all the humans, He also wishes to exterminate the Zoanthropes that are of un-normal blood to cleanse his kingdom. His beast form is currently unknown.  
  
Zoanthrope Chronicles  
  
Chapter 3: A Brood of Vipers  
  
"Norue, I expect hundred and one percent of your power. Nothing less then that. Understand?" A voice calls from the darkness.  
  
"I will do at your bidding, my lord." Answers a cold voice from the darkness.  
Iscariot appears from the darkness. "Those Zoanthrope Liberation Movement rebels will regret when they agreed to partake in this little charade. They will definitely regret when they tangle with my power and my empire. Isn't that right, Johnny?" Iscariot says as he turns to face the tube with Johnny's body in it. "Just a little more and my goal will be achieved. After the first Dinozopian, I will make more until theirs a whole army of them. I will not be stopped." The darkness surrounds Iscariot as he laughs sinisterly.

------------------------------  
  
"Yugo...Yugo....Yugo..." A voice calls out.  
  
Yugo is running, panicking always looking behind him but nothings there. Running for his life, his eyes are filled with fear as he runs for all his worth.  
  
"What are you running away from, Yugo? Iscariot? You know they will get you Yugo. They will slowly be tortured until you to reveal the rest of the members and then they will KILL YOU!!" The voice screams out in his head. "Then they will kill each one of your friends. Their death will be your doing, resistance is useless, Yugo. You know that."  
  
Yugo continues running and trips and fall. He looks back and he sees the sinister blackness. Black like oil, seeping towards him. The darkness fills him and Yugo is falling and falling and falling in pitch darkness. He looks down and the ground comes ever faster to him. About to collide with the ground, Yugo closes his eyes and gasps.  
  
The darkness fades away and Yugo looks around and he sees a bed and a dresser. Blankets are piled on top of him. The window is open and the birds are chirping.  
  
"It was only a dream. Or was it....?" Yugo asks himself but his concentration is cut short when his nose catches a scent. "Breakfast!" Yugo says and he runs out of his room towards the kitchen.  
  
Sitting at the table is Bakuryu who is shoveling down his 8th pancake already. (Teenager appetite.) Yugo pulls himself a chair and sits down.  
  
"You don't need to feed us." Yugo says but in his voice is a tone of happiness (and hunger).  
  
"You faker! You know you want our cooking!" Alice yells at Yugo while putting 3 pancakes on his plate and some strips of bacon.  
  
"No, seriously." Yugo says and Alice gives Yugo an evil glare. Yugo props his elbow on the table as he grumpily but secretly happily eats his breakfast.  
  
"Morf pwease!" Bakuryu says with his 10th pancake in his mouth.  
  
"I didn't know Bakuryu the assassin had such a big appetite." Jenny says with a laughter.

"Now lifen to me Jfenny. If'm nfot a affassin anfy fmore. Remmembur?" Bakuryu says with his mouth full while pointing his fork at Jenny. Jenny and Alice looks at each other and burst out

laughing.  
  
"Oh brother." Yugo says and opens the paper so he can't see.

----------------------------------  
  
"Wake up." Xion's voice calls out and a tired Eagle wakes up from a restless sleep.  
  
"Huh?" Eagle, half asleep, half awake asks.  
  
"There's something in the air. I can smell it. I don't like it." Xion says, almost like talking to himself.  
  
"Well, I never did like you." Eagle mumbles out under his breath.  
  
"Huh?!" Xion says, rather fast and catches Eagle off guard.  
  
"I said Well, I would never kid you." Eagle says stumbling his words.  
  
Xion looks at Eagle plainly and shakes his head. "We should be heading back."  
  
"Man, you'd get a diamond if you stuck some coal up his a"  
  
"Say again" Xion asks again, cutting Eagle off short.  
  
"I didn't say nothing, Just talking to myself." Eagle says stumbling again.

--------------------  
  
"So I guess I'm stuck with you!" Jenny says, grabbing Yugo's arm. Yugo blushes. Alice's face gets angry and her head turns blood red.  
  
"Alice, are Yugo and you..you know...a item." Jenny asks.  
  
"I don't think so." Yugo says plainly.  
  
"Well, then I stake my claim on you Yugo." Jenny says with a smile and kisses his cheek. Yugo blushes, grunts, and walks away.  
  
Bakuryu comes next to Alice. "You know Alice, I'm handsome, smart, strong but better yet single." Bakuryu says with a cheesy smile and Alice backhands him. Bakuryu falls on the ground with a fist imprint on his face.  
  
"Tell you what, Alice. How about Bakuryu and you go off to find Xion while Yugo and I look for some of the members." Jenny says with a smile.  
"I think we should stic..." Yugo says but Jenny's hand slaps over his mouth.  
  
"We'll look over there." Jenny says pointing to the east.  
  
They go off in there separate directions. Bakuryu puts his arm over Alice. "I think we're a match made in heaven." Bakuryu says with yet another cheesy grin. Alice, yet again, backhands him leaving him twitching on the pavement.

-------------------------  
  
"Jenny, why are you doing this?" Yugo asks.  
  
"Yugo, since we're going out, we need to be alone." Jenny says, holding on to his arm.  
  
"Who said we're going out?" Yugo asks back but he is enjoying the attention.  
  
"Just a while back there. I said I staked my claim." Jenny says, pointing to Yugo's neck. On it is 2 little bit marks. Yugo shakes his head in disgust.  
  
As they pass an alley, Jenny pulls them aside and slams Yugo against the wall and brings her face close to his.  
  
"Yugo, you know you want me. Right?" Jenny asks. Yugo, yet again blushes.  
  
"Well, um....I.umm....he...ummm." Yugo stammers.  
  
"Shut up." Jenny says and kisses Yugo. Suddenly, Jenny is thrown backwards into a garbage can.  
  
"What the!" Jenny yells out. A figure is about to punch Yugo in the face. Jenny runs at the attack and jumps in the air, trying to land a kick at it. The attacker grabs her leg and slams her into the brick wall.  
  
"I want you, Yugo. You are the chosen one." The figure coldly says.  
  
"Who are you?" Yugo asks.  
  
Some people calls me the Cobra Queen, Norue." She hisses and flicks out her skinny, two-  
pronged tongue. A bright light erupts, and a hand grabs the back of Norue's head and whips her against the wall. Jenny in her bat form flies at her. Norue starts to get up but Jenny plants her feet on Norue head, crumbling the wall behind her. However, Norue kicks upwards, knocking Jenny up onto the top of the building. Naoru follows her through the building. However, the wall next to her explodes and hand pulls her face through the wall and she is thrown to the ground. Yugo, in his wolf form, jumps down near Norue.  
  
"Yugo, you want a piece of me?" She yells and she transforms into a cobra looking being. She shoots out her arm and grabs Yugo by the throat and smashes him through the wall. She then uses her free arm and grabs Yugo's legs and throws him down. Smashing him back into the ground. Yugo grabs her hand through the rubble and whips her into the wall next to him. She stands up to be kicked into the street by Jenny. She smacks into a oncoming car and is knocked into a semi truck. Crashing through the whole semi truck, she comes out of the other end. Yugo and Jenny rushes over to Norue.  
  
As soon as they approach her, she jumps up and lands on another semi truck going the other way. Jenny takes flight and grabs Yugo with her feet and flies towards the semi. Coming close to the car, she releases Yugo and he grips hold of the semi and pulls himself up. He slashes at Norue but she dodges and extends her arms to grab Yugo but she misses. Yugo grabs hold of her arms and lands a kick right in her reptilian face. She stumbles back and extends her head to try and bite Yugo. Yugo grabs her head and knees it.  
  
Jenny comes and kicks Norue in the back, knocking her onto the road. Jenny flies at her and opens her mouth. A horrendous screech comes from Jenny's mouth. Glass all around shatters and breaks. Norue's body starts tingling and she starts to scream. A hideous scream, a between a hiss and a human scream, she is completely immobile (except her mouth). Straining to look behind her, but it's too late.  
  
Jenny and Yugo turn their eyes as Norue is ran over by on-coming car. He scream eerily stops and the car screeches to a halt. A crowd comes over to see what happened but they all close their eyes at it. Jenny reverts back into Human form as with Yugo and falls into Yugo's arms. Yugo holds her and Jenny buries her head in his elbow.  
  
The deceased body of Norue suddenly starts to vanish and evaporates into the sky. The onlookers are shocked at the scene and look around, maybe finding something that can be of help. Jenny and Yugo ride on top of the semi and until it stops at a market and they jump off.  
  
"Who was that?" Jenny asks, somewhat quiet.  
  
"I think she came from the same place where they weird beast guy came from." Yugo says, staring at the sky.  
  
"Came from?" Jenny asks, turning to Yugo.  
  
"Didn't you notice her emotionless expression. She had no pupils. It was just a eerie white.. That was the same with beast man yesterday. They were made." Yugo says with disgust but Jenny doesn't respond.  
  
"Hey, hey, you!!" A voice calls out and a pudgy green haired (no, not Busuzima) man comes out. Quite large in stature, both girth and height. "Do you happen to be Yugo?" The man asks.  
  
"Ummm...yeah, I'm Yugo."  
  
"I've found you. I'm Ned, the driver of that semi truck." He says shaking his hand.  
"And why are you talking to me?" Yugo asks rather rudely.  
  
"Well, you don't need to be rude." The man says with a pouting face, as if his feelings were hurt. "This is why." Ned says and pulls out a piece of paper labeled "Zoanthrope Liberation Movement member Ned."  
  
"Your part of the movement?" Jenny asks and Ned looks at her. His head looks down her body and he whistles. Jenny shakes her head and walks away.  
  
"Well, nice to meet you Ned." Yugo says and Jenny grunts at the name. "We are going to meet the other members." Yugo says.  
  
"Are there others like her?" Ned asks, shifting his head towards Jenny.  
  
"Chauvinistic Pig!" Jenny says through her teeth.  
  
"Heck, I can give you a ride there. I'm done with my route and since I've found you. I'm quitting Semi Driving." Ned says and within minutes they are in the truck.  
  
"Hey honey, you know you can sit next to me. I don't bite..much." Ned says with a grin. Jenny rolls her eyes.  
  
"I like the window side." She says with a fake smile.

---------------------------  
  
"I wonder how Yugo and Jenny are doing." Bakuryu says and Alice gives a angry grunt. "What! I've thrown every pick-up line in the book and you've tossed them aside. Oh wait.." Bakuryu says and pulls out a small dictionary. "Ok, I have one." Bakuryu says with a cheesy grin. "If I told you had a hot body, would you hold it against me?" Bakuryu asks but immediately holds up his arms to block Alice's backhand. But instead, he isn't greeted by one.  
  
Alice is a few feet in front of him, looking at the sky. "I hope he's ok." Alice says staring of in the distance.

----------------------------------  
  
"Well, it's 3 o clock. They should all be here." Eagle says in front of the hospital, looking at his

watch.  
  
"Hey Eagle!" A voice calls out and Bakuryu and Alice emerges from the crowd. Xion gets up from sitting.  
  
"At least your still alive." Xion looks around startled, "Where's Yugo?" Xion asks in a panicky sort of a way.  
"What's wrong Xion? You actually are wondering where Yugo is?" Bakuryu says, teasing.  
  
"No, I just don't want anyone else to kill him besides me." Xion says low and gruff.  
  
"Well, Yugo is.." Alice says but it cut short.

------------------  
  
"Hey guys!" A voice calls out and behind them is Yugo, Jenny, and the newcomer, Ned.  
  
"Jenny..." Xion says.  
  
"Xion." Jenny answers back.  
  
Ned sees Alice and trips over and crawls over to her.  
  
"Yugo, you said there weren't any other hot girls in the movement but this girl is a perfect 10!" Ned exclaims, looking her up and down.  
  
"I didn't say anything, Ned." Yugo says, half smiling and scratching his head.  
  
"Who is this creep?"Alice asks while she kicks him in the face but he won't let go of her legs.  
Ned gets up fast like and bows to Alice. "I am Ned and I am part of the movement."  
  
Alice then punches Ned in the face but that doesn't faze Ned as he stares at Alice, drool coming from his mouth.  
  
Alice gives a deep sigh and looks over at Xion. Xion looks back and Alice quickly looks away,

embarrassed.  
  
"Ok guys. I found an easier mode of transportation. Ned here has a big semi that he can put us in. We have fitted it to be somewhat livable. We will stop city to city and try and find more members. Word of warning. There's something after us. Something evil. Two people has attacked us so far but has been defeated. It would be a mistake to stay in one place." Yugo says with a sigh.

-------------------------------------

It's the blackness again.

"I will need to make more bio-zoanthropes he says as 3 test tubes emerge with containing three life forms. The 4 test tube emerges revealing Johnny. "You my boy, I will save for last." He says with a evil laugh and looks at the monitor. "A week until completion. My warriors can't kill Yugo but the other's they can. Johnny will be the one to finally kill Yugo and end this mess." Iscariot says and fades into the black.  
  
Coming next...Chapter 4: The Medal of Honor  
How'd you like this chapter? Please review this chapter. I like reviews. Peace out! 


End file.
